The sport of lacrosse has increased in popularity significantly over the years. Wherein it once had a limited range of collegiate clubs in the east coast, it now ranges throughout the United States and internationally. Lacrosse is a high speed and high energy game requiring significant player speed and agility. Players often spend considerable time and energy training to improve their speed and agility. In addition, player strength also plays a fundamental role in performance.
In sports such as baseball, it is known that weights in the form of rigid rings may be added to the bat to improve strength, act as a stretching routine, and improve agility. These rings are secured by the increasing dimension of a standard bat. Lacrosse sticks, however, typically utilize fairly uniform width sticks. Therefore the ability to add weight to a lacrosse stick requires a more complex solution. In order to add weight to a lacrosse stick, it must be adequately secured to avoid slippage or disconnect. In addition, lacrosse stick motion during practice involves a plurality of angles and speeds. Therefore, any added weight must be suitable for such motions. In addition, it is desirable for such added weight to be positioned in close proximity to optimize effect. The added momentum can be highly beneficial to a player's development. Since it is desirable for such a weight to be added to a player's existing stick, it is necessary that any such weight be easily installed and removed.
It would therefore be highly desirable to have a weighted stick practice aid that was simply and securedly attachable to a wide variety of lacrosse stick assemblies. It would further be highly desirable to have such a weighted stick practice aid that added weight to the lacrosse stick assembly in close proximity to the lacrosse head. Finally, it would be highly desirable for such a weighted aid to be simply and easily removable prior to use of the lacrosse stick assembly in play. This would allow an athlete to utilize the weight assembly to warm up and stretch prior to entering official play.